Miyamoto Musashi (Berserker)
This article is about Miyamoto Musashi. For the 5 , see Miyamoto Musashi. |aka = Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu Miyamoto Iori (宮本伊織) |voicea = Sakura Ayane |illus = Koyama Hirokazu |class = Berserker |atk = 1,964/12,712 |hp = 1,782/12,150 |gatk = 13,915 |ghp = 13,311 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 261 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 52% |starabsorption = 9 |stargeneration = 5% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 5% |growthc = Semi S |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Good |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 12%. |img2 = anti magic |name2 = Magic Resistance |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own debuff resistance to by 15%. |img3 = Riding |name3 = Riding |rank3 = D |effect3 = Increases own Quick performance by 4%. |name4 = Divinity |img4 = Divinity |rank4 = D |img5 = Divinity |effect4 = Increases own damage by 125. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Reduces their critical attack chance by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to seal all Saber enemies' NP for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Saber NP Seal Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,800,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30% and buff removal resistance by 100% (3 times) while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She has the 4th highest ATK values out of all servants along with Sakata Kintoki. *She shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Sakata Kintoki. Images Saint Graphs= Musashi Berserker 1.png|Stage 1 Musashi Berserker 2.png|Stage 2 Musashi Berserker 3.png|Stage 3 Musashi Berserker 4.png|Stage 4 Musashi-chan Summer Mode.png|Musashi-chan Summer Mode |-| Icons= S261Icon.png|Stage 1 MiyamotoMusashiBerserkerStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MiyamotoMusashiBerserkerStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MiyamotoMusashiBerserkerFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MiyamotoMusashiBerserkerCostume1Icon.png|Musashi-chan Summer Mode S261 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S261 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S261 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S261 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Musashi-chan Summer Mode) |-| Sprites= Miyamoto Musashi Berserker Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Miyamoto Musashi Berserker Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Miyamoto Musashi Berserker Sprite3.png|Stage 3 Miyamoto Musashi Berserker Costume Sprite.png|Musashi-chan Summer Mode S261 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S261 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S261 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Miyamoto Musashi Berserker No Orbs Sprite3.png|Stage 3 (No Orbs) Miyamoto Musashi Berserker Costume No Orbs Sprite.png|Musashi-chan Summer Mode (No Orbs) |-| Expression Sheets= Musashi Berserker ST1.png|Stage 1 Musashi Berserker ST2.png|Stage 2 MusashiStage3.png|Stage 3 Tan Sushi Stage 3.png|Musashi-chan Summer Mode |-| Craft Essences= CE1178.png|Parfait Demon Sword Buster (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Category:Japanese Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding